The Attractions of Water
by JellyfishSisters
Summary: What would happen if it was a hot summer and water guns were involved. This doesn't really follow any of the books and is just something i came up with. :)- Lexi


**Hi! Right so I know that I have loads of other stories to update but this idea just kinda came into my head and I had to write it down. This is just a one shot that will turn into an actual story if I get enough reviews. This is just some random stuff I came up with whilst bored at school and basically consists of a water fight. Hope you enjoy and please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; all rights go to Rick Riordan. Enjoy- Lexi :)**

**The Attractions of Water**

She was stalking through the woods, spear in hand. She could see the deer ahead. She crept closer and closer, feet silent against the forest floor. It wouldn't get away this time. She raised her spear, ready to strike.

"ROAR!"

A thing lept out the bushes and tackled Annabeth to the ground.

"PERCY!" she yelled, watching in annoyance as the deer got away for the third time. She turned to him with a scowl on her face. She gave him a death glare and stood up, brushing the dirt off her clothes. She started walking away but was stopped when warm hands encircled her waist and Percy laid his head on her shoulder.

"Forgive me?" he asked pleadingly. Annabeth just sighed and laid her head against his.

"I don't know," she said coyly. Percy turned her round to face him. He wrapped his arms around her and looked down. Annabeth put her hands on his chest and looked down at his muscular chest, which was bare due to the heat of the summer. Percy gently lifted up her chin with one finger. He lent forwards and pressed his lips to hers in a gently kiss, full of love.

"I love you," he said when they broke apart, his forehead pressed to hers.

"I know" Annabeth whispered, looking up into her boyfriend's sea blue eyes. He kissed her forehead tenderly then pulled away, bringing her with him.

When they got back to the camp, they saw Ella sat on a tree stump, inspecting her nails. When she saw the two demi-gods walking towards her, she started giggling.

Annabeth looked at her. "What's so funny?" she asked the harpy, face creased in confusion. Ella just continued to giggle.

Percy looked at her suspiciously."What are you hiding?" he asked, holding Annabeth more tightly to his side.

Ella just looked up, smiling. She then switched her eyes to something behind Percy. He turned round and got blasted in the face by a jet of ice-cold water. He heard Annabeth gasp in shock and could hear Ella laughing again. He also heard a deeper laugh and figured that it must be Tyson. There was a thump from behind him. He turned to see Ella on the floor still laughing. Annabeth was furious but Percy was laughing at this point and eventually Annabeth cracked a smile too. Soon all four of them were laughing and receiving odd looks form the other demi-gods at camp half-blood.

"Hey big brother!" Tyson said, running up and embracing his soaked half brother. "Follow me," he said before bonding off in the opposite direction.

"Tyson wait!" Percy called, running after Tyson, Annabeth and Ella close behind him. But Tyson couldn't hear them and continued to bound down the path, heading towards the Poseidon cabin. Percy reached the cabin at the same time as Annabeth and heard Ella land next to him a few moments later. They were looking at the lake where Tyson was bringing something out the water.

"What you got?" Annabeth called. Ella raced up to Tyson and took one of the things from Tyson's huge hands.

"I just found them" he replied. Ella turned round, pointed the thing at Annabeth and a jet of water came out the end.

Annabeth shrieked, much to the delight of Percy. "Water guns?" she asked, exasperated, shaking the water off her hands and peeling her soaked top off her skin.

Tyson nodded enthusiastically. "Its so hot and I thought we could have a water fight" he said.

"Sounds good to me" Percy said, stepping forward and reaching for the other guns. Tyson snatched it away and handed it to Annabeth who took it with a smug grin. "Oh come on!" he moaned.

"You have powers" Tyson pointed out, laughing when Annabeth tested the gun out on Percy. The smile was wiped off her face when Tyson blasted a stream of icy water at her face. She glared at him in mock indignation and squirted him in retaliation hearing Percy laugh when Ella caught him in the face with her gun. This 'fight' went on for about half an hour when all four of them collapsed in an exhausted, giggling heap.

"That was fun!" Tyson said looking round to see everyone nodding in agreement. Annabeth turned over and rolled onto Percy, looking into his eyes. She leaned down and kissed him, felling the water dripping from his hair. He turned his head and deepened the kiss, bringing his hands up to tangle in her hair. She moaned into the kiss then pulling away, hands either side of Percy's head.

"I take it I won then?" she asked playfully.

"No way!" Percy shouted, sitting up, Annabeth on his lap. She giggled and kissed him again, tenderly.

"Yuck!" They turned round to see Tyson and Ella watching them, each with a smile on their face. Annabeth just smiled whilst Percy stuck his tongue out. They continued to sit there until they heard a horn.

"Oh no!" Percy exclaimed. "Dinner!" Annabeth quickly got up and raced after Tyson and Ella who were already half way to the tables. Annabeth suddenly stopped, causing Percy to run into her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Percy, we're soaking!" she exclaimed, pointing to their clothes. Percy just shrugged and pulled Annabeth to the tables. As they pushed through the crowds, they got a few curious glances and a boy from the Aphrodite cabin cat called and another wolf whistled.

"Ignore them." Percy said softly. "You're mine."

**UPDATE- Okay, so if people read this before this update, yeah, something went a bit wacky... Oops?- _Fixed by Irene Phthalo, the other Jellyfish :)_**


End file.
